


Ghosts

by Joseph Q Publique (golden_orange)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_orange/pseuds/Joseph%20Q%20Publique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor leads a haunted life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DW100 challenge "Haunted".

He carries his ghosts around with him. They are always there, offering unwanted advice and imperious criticism, yelling at him during adventures and whispering to him in his dreams. Their tone varies — sometimes resigned, occasionally resentful, always there. Sometimes he heeds them, other times he ignores them, most of the time he just lets them carry on.

He might get upset, if they weren’t him.

Even now, as he wanders aimlessly around the console, they’re talking to him, offering suggestions and accusations. And always reminding him of something he can never avoid.

One day, he will be someone else’s ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't thinking of any Doctor when I wrote this, and it was originally written long before "The End of Time", but reading it again I can't help but think of Ten.


End file.
